


Driven

by misura



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Minx kisses the way she works on her designs and schedules.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven

Minx kisses the way she works on her designs and schedules: passionately and all-encompassing and with a brilliance that takes Rex's breath away every time he witnesses it.

Usually, of course, the 'taking his breath away' part is proverbial.

"This is not - " Rex starts, because it _really_ isn't - well, something or another. He's _dead_ , for one - officially, legally deceased. If he ever had any right to this sort of thing, he rather thinks he lost it in the Ice Caves, along with the rest of his life, the rest of Rex Racer.

She looks at him the way she might look at a car design that's stubbornly refusing to shape up just right, the way she wants it. Somewhat belatedly, it occurs to him that she might take his words as some kind of turn-down, some kind of rejection. "Isn't what?"

Rex scrambles for the right word, the right way of saying _'I don't deserve this'_ without sounding like an idiot or, worse, like an idiot who doesn't recognize the best thing that's ever happened to him when she's kissing him by way of saying _'glad you're still alive'_ (which doesn't make sense if he's dead, really, so maybe he should rethink that whole being dead thing and come up with something better).

"Not something to be done at the workplace, I believe." The Inspector's expression is half embarrassment and half-amusement and entirely devoid of any hope that he might support Rex in his declaration of not-kissabe-ness. "We did good work today, but I think we could all do with a rest."

"A rest," Rex echoes. Minx steps a little closer.

"Well, I shall be off, then." The Inspector tips his hat - to Minx, Rex thinks, which would seem to imply this isn't the spur of the moment thing he never thought it was anyway. Minx can be spontaneous and adventurous, but she's also a genius. Smart. Sexy. A great kisser.

"I - " Rex says. "I really don't know how to do this?"

Speed always had Trixie; Pops had Mom, but Rex - well, Rex had the Mach, he supposes. It never felt like 'not enough' before. He never used to think about it much; he just figured he'd meet someone, eventually. He figures that maybe now he has.

"Like driving a car," Minx says, which is several kinds of not at all helpful. "Just close your eyes, and listen. _Feel._ " Which is maybe a little bit more helpful, except that when it's a car, Rex can actually /think/. When it's Minx, his brains seem to shut down, more or less.

It's not a _bad_ feeling, but he wants to _do_ something here, not stand here like an idiot. Closing his eyes doesn't help; it only makes him more aware of Minx, of the way her body feels perfect against his, all warm and soft and perfect. She feels nothing at all like a car.

And then she whispers something in his ear, and Rex listens, and everything sort of works out all right in the end, after all.


End file.
